Désir Brûlant
by Les Sadiques Yaoistes
Summary: OS PWP écrit dans le cadre de la nuit des lemons pour le forum de "La Ficothèque Ardente". Plus amples informations à l'intérieur.


_Disclaimer :_ Rien ne nous appartient tout est aux créateurs et producteurs de la série télévisée Teen Wolf.

_**Ratio :**_ M

_**Paring :**_ Derek / Scott

_**Titre :**_ Désir Brûlant.

_**Auteur :**_ Cleo McPhee

_**Bêta :**_ y en a pas sur ce coup. Je me suis relus. J'espère ne pas avoir oublié trop de fautes.

_**Résumé :**_ Cet OS a été écrit pour la nuit des lemons sur le forum de la Ficothèque Ardente. C'est un Os Pwp^. Nous avions 5 mots pour nous guider et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de mettre dans le texte. Moi je les ai mit.

_**Voici les cinq mots en question :**_ Baragouiner, Approcher, Haïr, Flairer, Étudier.

Bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Désir brûlant<strong>_

Scott était dans sa chambre avec son meilleur ami. Il faisait les cents pas en baragouinant des choses incompréhensibles. Stiles le regardait et n'osait l'interrompre. Visiblement, le lycan avait besoin de vider son sac.

Il avait eu un entraînement avec Derek durant l'après midi et était rentré sur les nerfs. Il avait commencé par être silencieux, assit sur son lit, les poings crispés avant que Stiles lui demande ce qu'il avait.

- Je le hais ! Je le hais ! Hurla Scott faisant sursauter son ami.

Il allait continuer sur sa lancée avant que la porte de sa chambre ne s'ouvre dans un grand fracas et que Derek entre.

- Dégage ! Je te déteste ! Je ne veux pas te voir tu entend ?

Sans répondre, l'aîné approcha de Stiles, le fit se lever et le mit à la porte qu'il claqua et ferma à clef.

Scott le regarda avec des yeux ronds. Pourquoi Derek avait-il fermé cette porte ? Il ne voulait pas être seul avec lui, pas avec ce qui c'était passé dans l'après midi. Pas après qu'il ait trahis Allison en laissant son aîné l'embrasser et en répondant au baiser.

- Pars... souffla t-il, presque en gémissant.

- Non.

Scott détourna le regard et alla à la fenêtre. Il espérait que s'il ignorait Derek, ce dernier se lasserait et partirait.

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par les sons, par son flaire. Pour le moment, l'aîné n'avait pas bougé mais il pouvait sentir son énervement face à cette situation.

- On doit parler.

- Je ne veux pas ! Je t'ai dis de partir !

Derek bondit vers Scott, l'attrapa et le jeta sur le lit avant de se mettre à califourchon sur lui. Il prit la tête du cadet entre ses mains et le força à le regarder dans les yeux. Il vit que le plus jeune était désespéré, il était proche des larmes.

Il se pencha et cueillis les lèvres tentantes du lycéen.

Depuis le baiser survenu dans l'après midi, il rêvait de recommencer. Il voulait Scott, il le désirait, il l'aimait depuis le jour où il l'avait rencontré.

Il avait été en colère quand le jeune homme avait entamé une relation avec Allison Argent mais il avait réalisé récemment que le cadet n'était pas vraiment accroché à elle.

Chaque fois que Derek avait besoin de lui, il accourait. Il l'avait même sauvé quand le père de la jeune femme, chasseur de loup garou, était venu pour le tuer.

Scott s'était précipité pour le prévenir et l'avait caché.

En sentant les lèvres de son aîné sur les siennes, Scott se crispa. Il aurait voulu trouver le courage de le repousser mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne devait pas se voiler la face, plus maintenant.

S'il n'avait jamais ressentit de désir pour sa petite amie, pour Derek c'était tout le contraire. Ses joues se colorèrent quand des flashs de certains rêves lui vinrent en mémoire et une partie très au sud de son anatomie s'éveilla.

Finalement, il se laissa aller et répondit au baiser en poussant un soupir. Il se résignait, il se soumettait.

Derek grogna dans le baiser, satisfait. Il mordilla la lèvre inférieure de son cadet qui poussa un léger cri et en profita pour investir sa bouche. Il effleura la langue du plus jeune de la sienne et joua avec elle.

Scott se sentait fondre, jamais il n'avait été embrassé de cette manière, c'était brûlant, passionné mais aussi tendre.

À travers ce baiser, Derek lui laissait entrevoir les sentiments qu'il nourrissait pour lui. Après quelques instants, ils séparèrent, haletant.

À ce moment, il n'était plus temps de se voiler la face, le lycéen se l'avoua intérieurement. Il aimait son compagnon lycan. Depuis qu'il avait apprit à le connaître, qu'ils avaient commencé à s'entrainer et que leur complicité avait augmenté.

Il se releva un peu pour aider Derek à lui ôter son T Shirt et enleva celui de l'ainé. Très vite, le reste des vêtements se retrouva sur le sol alors que leurs mains exploraient le corps de l'autre, étant parfois relayées par une bouche, une langue.

L'aîné parsemait le torse du plus jeune de baiser. Il s'arrêta au niveau de l'aine et mordilla la peau avant de lécher lentement la peau rougie. Il releva légèrement la tête pour étudier les réactions de Scott, voir son visage déformé par le plaisir, ses yeux assombris par le désir.

Il toucha la hampe dressée du plus jeune du bout de ses doigts et put voir les poings de ce dernier se crisper sur les draps alors qu'un gémissement passait la barrière de ses lèvres. Un sourire vint fleurir ses lèvres. Il déposa un baiser le gland sensible et ce fut un cri que Scott poussa en retour.

Cri qui se fit plus fort quand il prit le sexe du plus jeune en bouche et qu'il débuta un lent va et vient. Il présenta trois doigts à Scott et prit dans les limbes du plaisir, le plus jeune les happa et commença à les sucer et les lécher avec langueur.

L'air de la pièce était chargée de désir et la température était montée de plusieurs degrés. Les yeux de Scott semblaient perdu dans le vague. Il était comme sur un nuage. Il gémit de frustration quand Derek ôta les doigts de sa bouche et remua les hanches quand il en sentit un errer près de son intimité sans pour autant le pénétrer.

L'aîné lécha plusieurs fois la verge et suçota le gland avant de reprendre l'érection en bouche. Il augmenta le rythme de son va et vient et entra un doigt dans l'intimité de Scott le faisant se tendre. Ce n'était pas douloureux, juste désagréable et bizarre, vraiment bizarre. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir plus.

- Plus... gémit-il.

Derek fit entrer et sortir son doigt plusieurs fois avant d'en ajouter un second.

Scott poussa un léger cri de douleur et se tendit à nouveau, la mâchoire serrée, les larmes aux yeux.

L'aîné arrêta de bouger ses doigts le temps que le plus jeune se sente plus détendu. Il continua ses attentions buccales pompant toujours plus fort et plus vite, léchant, suçant, aspirant.

Son cadet bougea le bassin et il continua la préparation. Quand les deux doigts entrèrent et sortirent sans difficulté, il en ajouta un troisième. Scott se tortillait, il demandait plus. Il avait besoin que Derek le prenne. Il avait besoin que leurs corps fusionnent.

L'aîné remonta lentement, retraçant son torse avec sa langue et s'empara de ses lèvres en le pénétrant doucement pour ne pas le blesser.

Il donnait des petits coups de rein s'enfonçant toujours plus profond. La douleur était présente pour Scott mais il savait aussi qu'elle ne durerait pas. Il se concentra sur le baiser, sur la douceur de l'aîné, sur les caresses.

Derek était enfoncé jusqu'à la garde et ne bougeait plus. Il caressait les hanches de Scott tout en l'embrassant tendrement. Le cadet remua un peu les hanches et poussa un gémissement entre douleur et plaisir.

Le brun ténébreux mit fin au baiser, plongea son regard dans celui de son amant et commença à le pilonner lentement. Les doigts de Scott effleuraient la peau moite de son dos et le griffèrent quand il toucha la prostate du cadet.

- Encore ! Plus ! Cria Scott qui accompagnait ses mouvements en espérant le faire accélérer le rythme.

Il empoigna fermement les hanches du plus jeune et donna de puissants coups de butoir. Scott n'était plus que gémissements, cris et hurlements. Le cadet aurait sûrement des marques mais lui aussi. Il sentait les griffes de son amant qui se plantaient dans son dos laissant des sillons sanguinolents.

Se sentant proche de la libération. Il prit l'érection du plus jeune en main et pompa sur le même rythme que ses coups de rein.

Après deux ou trois va et vient, il vit le corps de Scott se cambrer à l'extrême alors que le jeune homme criait son nom et se déversait entre leurs deux corps.

La vision du cadet en plein orgasme le propulsa au septième ciel. Il poussa un grognement et se répandit dans l'intimité de son amant puis retomba sur le corps alanguis.

Il donna des baisers dans le cou de Scott qui soupira de bien être. Il semblait reprendre pied avec la réalité.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec tendresse alors que Derek se retirait. Le cadet poussa un gémissement à la perte. Le brun ténébreux roula sur le côté et attira son amant contre lui avant de les recouvrir avec la couette qui avait glissé au bas du lit.

Ils s'endormirent, l'un contre l'autre leurs visages sereins, apaisés.

Ils ne s'étaient pas avoués leurs sentiments mais ils n'en avaient pas besoin. Ce qu'ils venaient de partager, la manière dont ils étaient accrochés l'un à l'autre dans leur sommeil parlait pour eux. Leur histoire commençait.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Voilà, nous espérons que cet OS vous a plu, d'autres seront peut être publiés sur différents fandoms au cours de la nuit ! à bientôt pour les suites de Guerriers et Une autre histoire... <strong>_


End file.
